When Two Magics Collide
by Thief Queen123
Summary: What would happen if Ryou Bakura really was a witch and finally accepted her invitation to Hogwarts? Read and find out! This is not a yaoi or yuri fic. The pairings are not the people this is under. There is no HermioneXRyou. Okay?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.**

Ryou Bakura was a girl of many different things. She was a duelist, a student, and host to Yami Bakura. But the thing that no one knew about was the fact that Ryou was a witch. When she was younger, she lived in a magical household with her mum as a witch and her dad as a Muggle. But all of that changed when her mum and sister died in a car crash. Her father went on his job in Egypt and left young Ryou in Japan, with nothing but a house and his Millennium Ring.

So it was expected that the day of her eleventh birthday, Ryou got a letter inviting her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which she kept declining so that she could participate in Battle City and other Duel Monsters tournaments. But the year that she was 14, she finally accepted. This was how she ended up in Diagon Alley with a Professor McGonagall getting her school supplies. They had just gotten his school uniform, so they were off to buy her a pet of sorts.

"Mrs. Bakura, at Hogwarts we usually allow an owl, toad, or cat, though we do allow some other pets such as rats or-"

"Snakes? Can I get a snake?" The white haired girl cut McGonagall off, staring at a black snake with glittering red eyes. /I do rather like snakes, hikari/ Bakura agreed with his host, /They often kept me company back in Egypt/

"W-well, I do suppose that a snake is allowed, but may I inquire why you would want such an animal as your pet?" McGonagall stuttered, surprised that the innocent looking girl would want the symbol of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Although the girl may not be as innocent as she appeared. She had seen the gleam in her eye when Grimgotts warned thieves to beware. It was almost as if the girl had two completely opposite personalities. One sweet and kind side and one darker and bit more wild side. And the girl's necklace was remarkable in itself. McGonagall had lived a great many years and had heard the legend of the Millennium Items. To think that this young child was the owner of one of them completely baffled her.

"I have a friend in Egypt, and when I visited him, I learned that I have an aptitude for taming snakes," Ryou's eyes darkened to an almost red color and her hair suddenly seemed a bit wilder, "And what better owner for such a magnificent creature than me, the _**King of Thieves**_?" She spoke the last part in Egyptian, knowing that her Yami's title would cause the old lady to ask her even more questions. Before she could object, Bakura walked to the desk and paid for her snake then walked out of there so she could board the train soon.

* * *

A few hours passed and Ryou was on the train, sitting across from two boys who had introduced themselves as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She was obviously not as impressed as Ron had been at first about the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing, and Harry was actually really grateful for that. Harry just wanted to be treated like a normal person and Ryou seemed to be the only one who would treat him like that.

"So, Bakura, what's your family like?" Ron asked, oblivious to the signs that Ryou didn't want to talk about it. /That's it, I'm taking over from here/ Ryou was suddenly pushed to the back of her mind, Bakura taking control of his body once again.

"My mum and sister are both dead. My father left me alone in Japan at twelve years old to fend for myself while he looked at tombs back in Egypt. I hope that bastard runs into a trap or a curse. It would serve him right," Seeing the pissed off look on the girls face, Ron and Harry wisely let that subject go.

Just as Ron was about to ask another question, there was a knock on the compartment door. It slid open to reveal an Egyptian boy with platinum blonde hair and lavender colored eyes.

"MARIK!" A blur of white suddenly glomped the poor boy, "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me that you were going to come here? We could have gotten our school supplies together!" Ryou babbled on and on, glad to see her best friend and borderline boyfriend again after months of separation.

"Ron, Harry, this is Marik Ishtar. He's my bestest friend in the whole world from Egypt and totally awesome at Duel Monsters! He came in like, third at Battle City. _**Dude, did you bring the Millennium Rod as your wand?**_"

"_**Yeah, I got the Rod. You still have the Eye and the Ring with you? Or did Pharaoh and Yugi take them from you?**__" _Marik questioned

"_**I still have both of them. Yugi was too nice to take them, but Bakura says that the Pharaoh was just too much of a wimp to go against him.**__" _

"Um, could you two please talk in a language that we all understand?" Ron was getting kind of mad. He was just starting to get this weird kid to open up and then another one has to show up and start talking to her like it's nothing at all. It had taken him twenty damn minutes just to get that sentence from Ryou, but this Marik guy just pops up and they have a whole conversation in some language that Ron had never even heard.

"Sorry, we just haven't seen each other since Battle City and have a lot of catching up to do."

"What's this Battle City thing that you keep mentioning?" At this question Harry got totally shocked looks from both of the foreign kids.

"You've never heard of Battle City? Ra, are you wizards living under a rock or something? It was a huge Duel Monsters tournament where only the strongest duelists could even sign up. And before you ask, Duel Monsters is a Muggle card game," Marik pulled out his deck to show the two boys and they started to look through it.

"_So, Ryou, how have you been since I left?" _Marik smirked because he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"_You bastard! Do you know how embarrassing it is for Mai to suddenly announce to all of our friends that 'little Ry-chan' just had her first kiss? It took me weeks to get the guys off my ass about which boy that we know it was until they figured it out and they still haven't stopped with the teasing." _She kept ranting on and on in Japanese until Marik finally figured out how to shut her up. It just happened to be with his lips. And that moment just had to be when Harry and Ron looked up from the cards.

"Hey, you two, get a room, why don't you?" They broke apart, Ryou flushing ten shades of red and Marik just leaning back with a smug look on his face that said 'yea, you know that's mine'. Inside, Ron was seething with jealousy. He thought that Ryou was pretty cute and he was planning on asking her to study with him if she ended up the Gryffindor house. Or even Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But no, he just had to see her lip-locking with the stupid Egyptian. How could he ever compare with the Duel Monsters master and longtime friend of the girl? He glared at Marik until Harry decided to break the awkward silence by suggesting that they change into their school robes. And that got their sorry asses kicked out of the compartment immediately by Ryou. Who knew that such a tiny girl could be so scary?

* * *

Now they were in the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted. Professor Dumbledore had announced that they would be accepting two late starters this year and to give them a warm welcome. They were being called in alphabetical order, so it was Ryou who had to go first.

"Bakura, Ryou." She went and sat down and a few seconds later the hat's mouth opened and it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" She jumped off the seat and went to sit at the red and gold table.

After a few had gone, it was Marik's turn. The blonde walked up to the seat. As the hat started to descend, it got about halfway there before yelling out, "SLYTHERIN!" Harry and Ron shared a look, for they knew from experience all about the rivalry that surrounded the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry and the unspoken rules of never associating with the other house, much less dating them. How was Ryou going to fit in if she continued to simply ignore the traditions of her house? This was not going to be good, they thought.

The Sorting finished up soon, with Ryou staring at Marik, who Ron still disliked due to that little kiss on the train. Some girl named Hermione was talking with Ryou at the moment, so it was Harry and Ron who were discussing their dilemma with some kids called Neville and Dean.

"Yeah, it's like, we look up and she's snogging that Slytherin prat," Ron said over the huge amount of food in his mouth, "I mean, look at the guy! What kind of Egyptian has blonde hair and purple eyes? I thought that they were supposed to be all dark haired and eyed and stuff, but no, this dude has to be different. Damned prat!"

"Er, Ron, what exactly did that guy do to you to get you to hate him so much? It's like you dislike him even more than that Malfoy git. I get that you're jealous and stuff because he's with that Japanese chick, but that's no reason to be like this, even if he is a Slytherin," Dean said kind of nervously, hoping that Ron didn't get mad at him too for siding with the 'enemy', "Dude, she's just a girl. Be chill over it."

Ron went off on yet another rant about how beautiful and wonderful Ryou was and why she should break up with Marik and date him instead. While Ron is busy whining, how about we see stuff from Ryou's point of view, huh?

"Wow Hermione, I had no idea that there was so much cool stuff about Hogwarts. You must have studied a whole lot even before you came here!" Ryou was genuinely impressed by this girl's knowledge. She herself had studied a bit before coming here, but there was no way that she could have learned as much as her new friend did. Bakura however had other opinions of Hermione.

/Psh, so what? This chick is a total know-it-all. So when can I steal some stuff?/

_/No, Bakura, we can't steal anything here. Or send anyone to the Shadow Realm for that matter. We are going to have to be careful with these people. That McGonagall lady has already recognized the Ring and you know that the greasy haired man has already tried to penetrate our mind. Anything that arouses suspicion is not allowed. But you can steal from Marik, because he's a total rich asshole sometimes/_

/Damn. The people are leaving, you know? Actually, since you're in Lala Land right now, it's my turn to be in charge of the body. Take care, my little hikari/

And Ryou was once again pushed to the back of her mind as Bakura took control. It was times like this that she wishes that she was a boy, because having a guy in control of your body was kind of creepy, especially if she couldn't remember what Bakura did while in control. Though he was letting her see more often now. And then they were off to the Common Rooms and the beginning of their magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**So, what do y'all think? Yeah, the pairing is MarikXFem!Ryou with a bit of one-sided RonXFem!Ryou. THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC! I DO NOT WRITE YAOI! Sorry just making that clear. Well, R&R because the more y'all review, the faster I update.**

**~Thief Queen123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. **

They finally reached the Gryffindor Common Room. It was a huge room with stone walls and a lot of comfortable looking red furniture spread out around a huge fireplace. There were two sets of stairs, one leading to the boy's dormitory and one leading to the girl's. Bakura had relinquished control, seeing how he had figured out as many escape routes and places to hide stuff he stole as possible on the short trip there. Ryou was now in the dormitory, which she was sharing with Hermione and two other girl's whose names she could not remember at the moment. Hermione had just started questioning her about her life in Japan.

"So, what were your friends like? I mean, are they Muggles or witches and wizards?"

"Hehe, my friends are all Muggles, except for Marik. It's kind of hard to describe them, but I'll try. Yugi is super sweet, he's like a little kid sometimes, but he's the best duelist you'll ever meet. He's the King of Games. Kisara is a little odd at times; she's almost like a big sister to me though. Seto and Mokuba are kinda, stiff at times. Kaiba is the CEO of Kaiba Corps, so I can understand why he's like that. It's just that the two of them had to grow up so fast, so I kinda feel bad for them at times." Ryou smiled slightly, thinking about how much she missed all of them at the moment. It was bad enough that she was separated from them for a whole year, but she couldn't even tell them about it because they didn't have magic. Well, Yugi had shadow magic, but that didn't count.

"There's also the Ishtars. Odion is like my cuddly big brother and Ishizu is kind of a mom to all three of us. They actually let me visit them a lot."

"Oh." Hermione stated, "You seem really close to them." Inwardly, she was a little bit disappointed. She really wanted to become great friends with Ryou, but it seemed that she already had people that were like family to her. But, never the less, Hermione would still be the best friend that she could be to the girl.

"I am, but it took me like a few years for them to even accept me in a way." And the fact that she was possessed by an evil spirit for about 2 of those years didn't really help the cause.

/Whatever. At least I got to piss off the Pharaoh a lot/

/_Shut up, Bakura/_

/I do have a name, you know/

_/Fine, then what is it, oh Great King of Thieves?/_

/…Akefia Bakura/

_/That's kind of girly, you know that/_

/Shut the f**k up/

It was hard to believe that a year ago; Ryou wouldn't have dared to talk to her Yami like that. But since he had found out just exactly what had happened to her concerning her father and everything, he loosened up a bit. Bakura even had taught her how to use some Shadow Magic and how to pick locks, even though she would never be anywhere as good as him. But, then again, being stuck in the Millennium Ring for three thousand years gives you a lot of time to practice. "But this is a magic school, and I'm here to learn and to make new friends, not dwell on old ones. So what do you say, friends?"

"Yeah, I think that I would like to be friends. Not many people like me, other than Harry and Ron," She smiled, and the two girls ended up talking through the night over friends, family, and many other things.

* * *

It was the next morning at breakfast and Ryou was sitting with the Golden Trio. It seemed like a normal first day of classes. People were groaning about learning, teachers were passing out timetables, and friends were telling stories about the past summer. The only difference was the Gryffindor and Slytherin throwing a wadded up note back and forth from their tables. Now that was an odd thing to the rest of the students.

_Hey, would I be considered pureblooded? Seeing how some of the ancient Tomb Keepers could harness the shadows?_

Ryou sighed, was this all that the Slytherin house cared about? If your parents had magic or not? It all seemed pretty ridiculous to her, as she was raised to believe that all people were equal. /Except me. I'm King of Thieves, therefore, I rule you all/ She sweatdropped, _/Bakura, have you been conjuring up sake in your soul room again in my sleep?/ _She heard her yami giggle drunkenly before she heard a thud and a snore.

_Marik, I don't really care. Just spout off a bunch of stuff about coming from a secret society or some crap like that. I have a headache and a drunken Bakura to deal with. Plus, all of these Gryffindors are glaring at me for talking to you. See you in History of Magic._

"Ryou, were those hieroglyphics that you were just writing it? I thought that no one really knew what it meant," Hermione asked, genuinely curious why Ryou could understand something that some of the best historians in the world could not.

"Well, remember how I told you that Marik's Egyptian and about the Ishtar's? His family actually used to be a family of tomb keepers, so to preserve the tradition, they were taught Ancient Egyptian as well. He taught it to me when I visited him last summer," As soon as that sentence got out of her mouth, a hiss was heard, catching the Golden Trio's attention. Ryou just giggled before pulling a black snake out of her robe pocket. _"Horusss, I thought I told you to ssstay in the room,"_Now she had everyone's attention, as she had just hissed to the snake. Or so it seemed to everyone other than Harry, Ryou, and her yami. The snake simply swayed its head as if to tell her no and slithered back into her pocket.

"What the bloody hell was that! Why didn't you tell us that you were a Parseltongue?" Ron yelled, causing said girl to tilt her head to the side in confusion. She didn't know what one of those was or what she did that was so bad. She voiced these concerns out loud, getting a confused look from Ron, a pitying look from Hermione, and an understanding one from Harry.

"Ryou, Parseltongue is the ability to talk to snakes. To us, other than Harry because he's one too, it just sounds like hissing," Hermione explained. /Well, that kinda explains why Diabound is part snake. Guess you got it from me/

_/Of course, because all of the abnormalities and weird things about me come from you. Damn you, Millennium Ring for not having a normal spirit/_

"Damn it. Guess that you guys don't like snakes either, do you?"

"You-Know-Who's symbol is a snake, so most people hate Parseltongue's and snakes."

"Horus stays. He's my snake and I'm not going to get rid of him just because you guys have labeled snakes as evil. It's freaking wrong and I won't stand for it," She huffed and cuddled Horus some more, which looked rather odd to everyone else, before moving him around her neck like a necklace. Hermione then remembered that they had to get to class and the four rushed off to History of Magic.

* * *

"Today we will be learning about magic in Ancient Egypt. They had a different form of magic than we do, called Shadow Magic. It was used to summon monsters that they called their _ka_. The _ka _was a reflection of their soul, and the stronger will to live, the stronger the _ka _was. An example is the Girl of the White Dragon. Not much is known about her other than she had one of the most powerful _ka _ever known. This came from the fact that she was odd looking for an Egyptian, so she had to have a huge will to live," Ryou's eyes widened. It was Kisara's ancestor that they were talking about and the girl's current _ka_.

"But even more important is the recent discovery of the man known as the King of Thieves _ka_, the great and terrifying monster by the name of Diabound." Binns continued on, oblivious to the panicked looks of the exchange students, "It is even said that it is a possibility that these great people can be reincarnated and may even be able to harness the powers of their ancestors, but that is most likely just myth."

_/Shit…/_

"So instead of me lecturing, I will teach you a spell that lets you summon a phantom form of your _ka_. This is not Dark Arts, before you ask. So please repeat after me; _Somalis Ka_. Now get in line so that we can perform the spell. How about we have our transfer students, Miss Bakura?"

/Girl, we're summoning Diabound. I want to see these wizard's reactions when they behold its power/ She sighed inwardly. Bakura may have gotten nicer, but when he put his foot down about something, it was either do it or he would do it for you. Concentrating on the huge winged man-snake hybrid and spoke the words.

A silver mist emitted from her wand, growing and growing into the huge monster that was Diabound. It wasn't its usual white color though. It seemed to be a part of the shadows itself, always shifting in and out of focus. It reached out with the snake head of its tail and wrapped around its mistress. It was almost as if Diabound seemed to sense the spirit of the Millennium Ring within her, its true master. And then it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

But apparently something went wrong. As soon as Diabound disappeared, Ryou's own _ka_, the spirit of the card Change of Heart appeared. It was just like in that Shadow Game that Bakura had played with the Pharaoh. It looked just like Ryou. The half-angel-half-devil gave Ryou a small, sad smile, as if it was hurt that her mistress had chosen the much more powerful Diabound to appear as her _ka_. It vanished, just like Diabound had, leaving the class dumbfounded.

Harry was worried. Professor Binns had said that ones _ka _was the reflection of their soul, of their true self. So why would such a sweet, innocent girl like Ryou have a _ka_ like that. The thing seemed to ooze of darkness and evil. He had expected something like that from someone like Malfoy, but never Ryou. And then another one came out too; one that seemed much more in character for the girl. Why would a person have two _kas_?

Then he started to get suspicious. What if this girl was working for Voldemort? It wasn't exactly normal for someone to decline an invitation to Hogwarts, but suddenly accept the year that Voldemort returns. And Ryou was the perfect spy. She was tiny and kind and never the kind of person that you would think would work for Death Eaters. He was going to have to look up something about this girl with Hermione and Ron.

After that, class went on like normal, though no ones _ka _was as massive or evil as Ryou's first one. Not even Draco Malfoy's was as dark feeling as the girls had been. It was almost like that creature was made of the shadows themselves. And it may have been a trick of the light, but the Golden Trio could have sworn that her eyes turned a bit red when that thing was out.

/We shouldn't have done that. Those brats you've been hanging out with are getting kind of suspicious. And remember, wizards are very closed minded. Anything that is dark is considered evil, including Shadow Magic/

_/It was your idea. So how about you deal with the consequences. The body is yours for a little bit/ _It seemed like she wanted to take a lazy week. Ryou was actually allowing Bakura the body, so he was obviously going to take the chance when it was offered to him. But that didn't mean that he could do whatever he wanted. Oh no, there were rules for what went on when he was in control. Like, try not to steal, and if you did steal, don't get caught. You know; the basic stuff.

"Hey, you guys! Did we have any Charms homework? I kind of forgot whether or not we did," Bakura imitated his hikari's sweet smile, though he was inwardly gagging at the fluffiness. How in Ra's name did this girl not choke on all of her kindness? And these foolish wizards didn't even notice how different their friend looked. He didn't get how one didn't notice when someone's eyes suddenly turned red and their hair changed styles in a few seconds flat.

"No, we didn't have any, though we do have a test next week. We were just going to the library to study. Do you want to come with us?" Hermione asked, forgetting the incident in History of Magic when she got an opportunity to spend time with the girl. This was going to be too easy. Without Hermione to keep bugging them about it, the boys would eventually lose interest in researching Ancient Egyptian _ka's_. All was going according to him and Ryou's plans.

* * *

"Hey, Marik, come sit with us!" It had happened again. The second Ryou saw the Egyptian boy; she always booted Bakura out of control so that she could flirt with the blonde. Every single time. Ron groaned as he saw the Slytherin walk over and take the seat by Ryou, the seat that he was going to sit in. And as if he sensed Ron's thoughts, Marik put his arm around the girl and sent a small glare over to the redhead, as if to say 'back off'.

"Hey Ryou, are you working on homework? Why is that almost every time I see you outside of class, you've got your nose shoved in a book?" Ryou blushed and giggled, "Maybe it's because I actually do my homework, hmm?" Now it was Marik's turn to blush.

"S-shut up, I do my homework. Occasionally…"

"Just keep telling yourself that," While the two were busy teasing each other, the Golden Trio were having a more serious conversation concerning the two transfers.

"C'mon, you have to admit that both of them are a little bit odd, even if Ryou is your friend, Hermione. Haven't you noticed that she's kind of a schizoid sometimes? It's almost as if she's two different people," Hermione bit her lip; she had noticed that Ryou was a bit on the abnormal side, but she tried to overlook it. Like, there were times that she heard Ryou talking to herself. She was suddenly cut off from her musing when she saw something quite unusual.

For a split second, she had seen some kind of ghost standing behind Ryou. It was a boy around their age, with the same white hair, but with a more silver tint to it, as Ryou with lavender eyes and the same skin tone as Marik. He was dressed oddly, in some kind of vest and other Egyptian looking clothing*. But what really caught her eye was the boy's face; it looked almost exactly like Ryou's. Just change the eye color, add rougher, more masculine features and a nasty looking scar below one of the eyes, they could be twins. Albeit, the boy was the much better looking 'twin' in Hermione's opinion, but that may have been the fact that his vest showed his very impressive abs talking.

The strange boy smirked, as though he knew that she had seen him, before disappearing into that necklace that Ryou was always wearing. Hermione blinked. Had she really just seen that, or was it some kind of hallucination brought on from studying too much? She wasn't really sure, but she knew that there was more to that necklace than meets the eye.

"Did you two just see that?" She whispered to Ron and Harry, hoping that they had seen the strange spirit thing too. The two shook their heads, causing her to sigh, "How did you not see that? He was this weird ghost that came out of Ryou's necklace. And he looked exactly like her too! What if she's being possessed by him or something? I don't want anything to happen to her," Despite the fact that she had not known the girl for too long, Hermione felt some kind of kinship with her. Maybe it was the fact that they were both bookworms or that Ryou was the first real friend she had that was a girl.

"Well, I don't know 'Mione, maybe you should just ask her about it or something. That Marik guy may have cast a spell to make you see something, that bloody Slytherin." Ron said, still glaring at the Egyptian who was currently teasing Ryou by holding her quill above his head so that she couldn't reach it.

"Honestly Ronald, could you get over your idiotic and not to mention, one-sided rivalry with that boy. It's beginning to get on my nerves, and besides the point…" Hermione blinked, then her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, I think I just made a huge breakthrough. Do you remember that Professor Binns said that it was possible for people to be reincarnated? What if Ryou is just the reincarnation of that person I saw? That's it; we're going to ask Professor Binns about this." With that she grabbed the two of them and rushed off to the History of Magic classroom.

"Professor Binns, we need to ask you something." Hermione asked as they got into the room.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" He was stunned. It wasn't very usual for students to come to his classroom whenever it wasn't necessary. It was obvious that his class was far from being one of the favorites.

"What could you tell us about this?" Here she pulled out a silver-ish looking memory in a bottle. Binns walked them over to a pensive, poured it in, and stuck his head in. A few moments later, he emerged, looking paler than he usually did. "What's wrong, Professor?"

"T-the Millennium R-Ring. How does that girl have it?" Binns was muttering to himself. "And how did I not notice it before?" He turned back to the Golden Trio. "Has Miss Bakura ever mentioned having roots in Ancient Egypt?"

"Well," Hermione started, "She did mention that she had a few ancestors from there. Why do you ask?"

With a dramatic tone of voice and look that would put Professor Trelawney to shame, Binns said, "That, my students, was Akefia Bakura; King of Thieves."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn! Dramatic moment, ne? Hehe, I've decided that Professor Binns is gonna play a major part in this story. He's always portrayed as this boring teacher, but I see him as someone who has seen just so much, so he would be the best to come to about ancestors and Ancient Egypt.**

**And yes, I decided to put Kisara in this. Somehow, when they all came back from Ancient Egypt, she got pulled in with them. I don't care that she died. Don't question the authoress.**

***Pretend that he's in pants. I refuse to make my sexy Yami Bakura wear a skirt. Even if his legs are sexy too. ;)**

**Thief Queen123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"The King of Thieves? I thought that he was just discovered! How would you even know what he looks like, much less that this is really him and not some kind of spell?" To say that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shocked would be a complete understatement. Poor, sweet, little Ryou was related to that kind of person?

"Well, while most people have just discovered his existence, you forget that I am a ghost and have seen much in my lifetime, little of which that I forget. While I was in my youth, I ended up miscalculating my coordinates whilst apparating and ended up in one of his hideouts. I didn't really meet him per say, but I did see the man. It was a great fright," Binns shuddered. "He was covered in blood and was dragging a bag of precious gold and jewels. But the one thing that stuck out the most to me was the thing hanging around his neck. It was the same thing that your friend Miss Bakura wears. The Millennium Ring. And that, my students, is not an easy thing to replicate even with an illusionary spell."

"What is this Millennium Ring that you keep talking about?"

"It was one of the seven Millennium Items. They were created for something great, but made in a cruel, cruel way and their most distinctive feature is the wadjat eye on one spot or another. The thief village of Kul Elna was used as the sacrifice for the creation of the Items. It required 99 human sacrifices, and since Kul Elna was a village of thieves and murderers, they were all slaughtered and melted down with the gold that was molded into the Millennium Items. There was but one survivor, who was forced to watch all of his family and friends die at the tender age of six. That boy was Akefia Bakura, future King of Thieves."

Hermione was the first of the Golden Trio to break out of the horror-induced trance, ignoring the fact that the way the Professor was talking was boring them out of their minds even though it was information that they needed. "But why would he appear out of the Millennium Ring that Ryou has?"

Professor Binns sighed, he really didn't want to give away this much information, but he knew that these students wouldn't leave him alone until he told them what they wanted to know. "When Akefia Bakura died, he ended up sealing his soul inside the Millennium Ring. It is a distinct possibility that your friend is now the host to the spirit of him. But I would advise against questioning her, for she may not even be aware of this herself." But of course, before he could get the last sentence out of his mouth, the Golden Trio had run off to confront their friend.

~O~

As they were running, Ron suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked, concerned for her crush, I mean, friend.

"You guys remember how I went to Egypt back in the summer before Second Year, right?" At their nods he continued on…

_~Flashback~_

"_Okay, we've gotten lucky enough to get a nice tour of the tomb we just finished excavating, so be on your best behavior." Said Bill Weasley as he led his family over to a white tent. "And remember, be very polite to these people. The Ishtar's are the family that allows us to do our work and if you make them angry, we don't get to dig anymore, got it?"_

_When they reached the tent, a boy of about thirteen* stepped out to greet them. He had crazy platinum blonde hair and purple eyes. "Hello, I'm Marik Ishtar and I'll be your guide for this tour. Just empty out all things that you would not want to lose in one of our locked boxes and we'll be on our way as soon as the other people get here." Just as he finished saying that a tanned man with blue hair and a young girl with a hoodie on walked into the tent._

"_Dr. Bakura, I didn't know that you were coming along on this!" exclaimed Bill at the sight of his colleague, "And who is this charming young lady?"_

"_This is my daughter; she was visiting her friend here so I decided to bring her along to see the tombs. I thought that it might be a good change from those silly card games that she's been into lately." When she started to protest he cut her off with a wave of his hand. She pouted for a second before going to stand by the guide, who began talking to her in rapid Japanese for a few seconds before turning back to the group._

"_Okay, now that everyone is here, why don't we head on down?" With that he led them to an opening in the side and took them down into the corridors of the ancient tomb. _

_~End Flashback~_

"How could I have forgotten about that? Ryou must be Dr. Bakura's daughter and I just can't believe that I forgot that Marik was the one to take us into the tombs." With renewed vigor, Ron rushed off with his friends to go find Ryou and tell her the truth about that Millennium Ring that she was wearing.

~O~

/Hikari, I have a feeling that something very bad is about to happen/ said Bakura as he saw the Golden Trio approaching them with worried and anxious looks on their faces. _/Why does it feel like it has something to do with your idiotic idea to scare the living crap out of Hermione just because you were bored?/_

"Hey, um, Ryou, can we talk to you in private?" Hermione asked with a nervous look on her face. Ryou sighed, but agreed and walked off to a more secluded corner of the library.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

The three exchanged looks before Harry pulled up the courage. "We think that you're being possessed!" he blurted out, slapping a hand over his mouth right after he said that. Ryou started chuckling, not giggling like usual, but full out demonic sounding chuckles. She looked up and her eyes seemed to glow red as she stared at them.

"Aww, so the foolish mortals think that they've got it all figured out, don't you?" She asked in a babying tone of voice. "You only know half of the story. But for the love of Ra, tell me what you think is going on and I may tell you the truth if I feel like it." _/Yami let me have control right this instant! You're going to scare them off and then we'll be stuck with Marik and I know how much you can't stand him/_ The tomb robber simply ignored her, gesturing for the Golden Trio to go on.

"Well," Ron started, "I'm pretty sure that I've met you before. It was about two years ago in Egypt. Your dad is Dr. Bakura, right?" At her nod he continued. "And that necklace of yours is the Millennium Ring, right?" Another nod. "So we went to Professor Binns and he told us all about the King of Thieves and we think that's who it is that possesses you!"

"Okay, you're kind of close. Let me put it this way; light cannot survive without dark and vice versa. I am the dark, the Yami, and my little host here is the light, my little Hikari. She allows me to be in this body, no matter how much it irks me to appear as a female." _/Damn it Yami, get out of our body!/_ With a tremendous force of willpower, Ryou managed to push her Yami back into his soul room, allowing her to have control once more.

"I'm terribly sorry about him; he's quite rude sometimes." Ryou said with a smile, ignoring the bewildered faces of the Golden Trio.

"What was that?" Hermione whisper-yelled, "How can you be acting so calm after we just told you that you're being possessed by some spirit trapped in that necklace of yours?"

"It's really simple actually," Ryou said, "I've known about Yami for a few years. He's actually gotten much better. Used to take control of my body all the time and do all sorts of crimes and I didn't remember a thing. The entire time of Battle City is still kind of a blur to me. And I'm guessing that apparition you saw was just him appearing in his spirit form. He had gotten kind of bored and wanted to scare someone, and to be kind of blunt, he really dislikes you three. He just keeps going on and on about brats with some kind of hero complex worse than the Pharaoh's and his cheerleaders. His words, not mine."

To say that the Golden Trio was in shock would be one of the biggest understatements of the century. Not only did Ryou know that she was being possessed, she accepted it as a part of her life! They had to get her to Dumbledore immediately; he would know how to get rid of the spirit.

"Look Ryou, it's probably influencing your thoughts," Hermione said soothingly, as to not allow the spirit to take control again, "Let's just go to Professor Dumbledore and he'll get you fixed right up."

The second that sentence got out of Hermione's mouth, a violent sounding hiss came from Ryou's mouth as her eyes flashed from red to brown suddenly. "NO!" the girl practically yelled, "I won't let you take him away from me! He's the only family I have! Please, don't make me get rid of my Yami. He's the only thing that's keeping Zorc away. And besides, I'm the only one that can handle Yami. You don't ever want to see what happens to those who try to wield a Millennium Item that is not the chosen one."

"W-what's Zorc?" Hermione was getting more and more confused by the second. Who was this Zorc thing and how in the world would an ancient spirit trapped inside a teenage girl's subconscious keep it away?

"You truly don't want to know. Let me leave it at this, I'm not possessed right now, but possession is not a funny thing. Both Marik and I would know that." Ryou grabbed her books and ran out of the library, forgetting one thing; the Millennium Eye that had rolled out of her pocket.

Harry noticed something gold on the floor out of the corner of his eye and reached down to pick it up. Upon further investigation, it was revealed to be a marble like thing with the same eye symbol that was on Ryou's Millennium Ring.

"Guys, is this what I think it may be?" Harry may have no idea what the thing was, but there was one thing that was for sure. It had the same eye in the middle of it as Ryou's Ring and Marik's rod thing. This marble thing was one of the Millennium Items.

"Harry, it probably belongs to Ryou. We should return it to her." Hermione held out her hand, which Harry reluctantly placed the Item in. "Look, I'm going to go find her. We really upset her and even if she has some psychopathic spirit living inside her brain, she's still my friend." With that, Hermione rushed off in the same direction as Ryou, having some odd feeling that she knew exactly where her friend was.

~O~

Ryou was sitting on a stool that was in the Owl Post, trying to ignore the tears running down her face as she leaned on the semi-solid apparition of her Yami. Who did those people think they are? They may be her friends, but they were in no way close enough to try to order her around! No one except Yugi understood how she felt, and even he wasn't related to the Pharaoh. Yami was the only family that she would ever have; ignoring that bastard she was forced to call a father.

"_Shh, it will all be better sooner or later. Both you and I know that those mortals think that they can solve everything. It is simply how they are, so stop crying about it and just kill them or something. I personally wouldn't mind being the one to stab them." _Bakura tried to comfort his hikari in the only way he knew how; offering her ways to escape her problems through violence and murder, along with a slight bit of actual comfort.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, along with the presence of a Millennium Item. Eh, it was probably that Marik brat anyway. Didn't that kid know the meaning of personal space? Ra, he hoped that the two of them would realize that he saw everything that Ryou did and he did not like boys like that.

"Ryou? Are you there?" That didn't sound like the brat. It sounded more like that girl that his hikari kept hanging out with. Before the mortal could see him, he disappeared into the Ring.

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you want Granger?" Hmm, did he detect a bit of venom in the hikari's voice. He must be training her well. If she kept improving, she may be able to knock out a small, weak, sickly child with all of her killing intent focused on it.

"I think you may have dropped this when you ran out of the library." The girl pulled out a golden marble, the Millennium Eye. Ryou's eyes widened and she snatched the Item back with a speed that the spirit of the Ring would be proud of. She pocketed it quickly, eyes narrowing as she looked back at the girl.

"Why?" Granger still looked confused, so his Hikari elaborated a little bit. "Why would you return an Item back to me? You could have had power and knowledge beyond your wildest dreams had you kept it, so why would you return it to the girl with an evil spirit living in her brain?"

"It belongs to you, doesn't it?" At the Hikari's silence, the girl pushed the subject a bit more. "It's yours, right?"

"Umm, you could say that. It actually belongs to a guy that's been in the hospital for a year, but that's not the point." If Bakura could have done a facepalm while he was in the Ring, he would have. /Stupid girl, why would you say that? Now the witch is going to be even more suspicious of us/

_/It would be wrong to lie to her about something this trivial. We need to build up their trust in us again so they don't guess the real reason why we're here/_

It did the spirit's heart good to hear those words. He had managed to take a shy, spineless girl and turn her into a less sadistic, evil, and bloodthirsty version of himself, but with enough of her original kindness to fool people. His hikari was probably more manipulative than he was. At least people knew that Bakura was a bastard; no one except Bakura knew that Ryou was almost just as bad.

"If it doesn't belong to you, then how did you get it?" Ugh, enough with the questions already! This is why he would almost rather have the stupid Pharaoh and co. here than these kids. At least they knew when to stop with the interrogating before they got gutted with a butter knife.

/Hikari, I'm answering this one whether you like it or not/

But instead of taking over the girls' body like he usually would, he allowed himself to be seen in spirit form. It was something about all of the magic in the air at Hogwarts that made him semi-solid. The Granger child jumped at the sudden appearance of the spirit. Bakura lazily walked away from Ryou and leaned on the wall nearest to them.

"What my hikari is too afraid to say is that she honestly doesn't know how to say how she got it because it belongs to me. I was the one that ripped it out of Maximillion Pegasus' eye socket while he was still wearing it. It was probably the most fun I had had in ages. I can still remember that girly man's screams, how he sobbed and begged me to kill him so he could be with his beloved Cecelia. Good times, good times." By the time he was done with his little monologue, Granger was as white as the hikari's hair.

"Yami! You know that you're not supposed to scare people like that unless you have a good reason to." Bakura let his eyes roll over to Ryou, who looked angry on the surface, but he could feel her amusement and a bit of sadistic glee through their link.

"You know that it's true. If this child is too immature to handle it, then it is her fault, not mine."

"I'm not a child!" Hermione had finally had enough. She could handle Ryou being a frigid bitch and she could slightly handle some crazy spirit that should have been dead a long time ago, but she would not tolerate being undermined just because she was still young. "I'm a young adult and I want some answers here. Now either you tell me Ryou, or I'll have to ask whatever-his-name-is over there!"

Bakura smirked. This was the push the Granger girl needed to get Ryou to react. He let himself slip back into the Ring and take a long delayed nap in his soul room.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about all of this, but I don't like how you guys are treating me! I thought that you were my friends, but a friend would have let me explain everything before ordering me around. My Yami is the only family that has ever stayed with me. My mom and sister are dead, and my dad is off in Ra-knows-where right now digging in Egypt. If I was Harry and had found some family that actually cared, would you make me get rid of it?" Ryou yelled while tears were running down her face.

The bookwormish girl was silent as she slowly walked over and sat by her friend, trying to comfort the girl the best that she could. "I'm so sorry Ryou, I truly am. I feel like such a horrid person now. I should have let you explain instead of listening to the boys. They're my best friends and all, but those two see Death Eaters under their beds. Is there anyway that you could forgive me, all three of us?"

"I guess so, but you guys are walking on thin ice." Hermione nodded and stood up.

"Well, I'm about to head off to the Common Room, do you want to come with me?"

"As much as I would love to, I actually have some letters to send. Mokuba and Kisara would probably storm the castle if they don't hear from me soon." Ryou smiled sweetly and waved as Hermione headed down the stair and watched as the girl walked into the main castle.

Once she was sure that no one could hear her, Ryou let out a laugh. It wasn't an innocent one that sung of joy and ringing bells. No, this was a laugh full of promises of pain and deception. Because little by little, the spirit of the Millennium Ring was corrupting Ryou. And there was no one that could save her.

* * *

**Wow… I think I may actually have made a plot somewhere along the way… And I just realized that I completely forgot about poor little Marik with everything that was going on in this chapter. But here's a nice extra long chapter just for being so late on updating.**

**One thing I would like to say is that I am ignoring and mindf**cking all canon. This is about Ryou being at Hogwarts, not Umbridge. Hell, I may not even mention her except for someone mentioning hating the new DADA teacher or Harry talking about his detention. I think that way to many fics that focus on 5th Year focus on Umbridge's involvement and not the characters that they are writing about.**

**For once, I actually liked something I wrote. The apocalypse is coming O.o**

**And for those who thought that adding Professor Binns was dumb, I have this weird obsession with letting those unappreciated, ignored characters have the spotlight. And yes, I know that he only talks in one tone of voice, and yes, I know that he's probably the most boring teacher there, but it was more logical to go to the person that told them all about this stuff to begin with than someone that is completely unrelated to the matter. I mean, how cliché would it have been if they had gone to Dumbledore or McGonagall. Very. **

**Thief Queen123**


	4. i'm sorry it has to end like this :

Dear Readers:

I have been reading over this so far and frankly, I think that it sucks. I've kind of fallen out of favor with Marik and though I like fem!Ryou a lot, I don't like the direction this story is turning. That is why I am giving this fic to a dear friend of mine, _**ShadowsBloodPain**_. She has helped me write most of this and I just found that I'm better at writing oneshots than anything else. Please read it when she publishes it. We've been talking over it and she has changed the pairings, there's less character bashing, and the plot will be moving much slower.

Thief Queen123


End file.
